


for woe is one who doesn't comprehend beauty

by furafurari



Series: A3_69mins Challenge [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, M/M, but this just CLICKS, i know nothing about hamlet, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furafurari/pseuds/furafurari
Summary: Tasuku might not have known anything about art. But as he look at Arisugawa, clad in his costume and bathed in his role, he thinks that maybe he understands, just a little.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Takatoo Tasuku
Series: A3_69mins Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859575
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	for woe is one who doesn't comprehend beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as part of #a3_69min challenge week 1: crossdressing/onnagata prompt. I hope you will enjoy it.

Arisugawa had once said that gender didn't matter in terms of art and beauty.

He had scoffed at the idea at first, but then it lingers in the back of his mind. Being a professional actor, _onnagata_ is not a stranger term to him. He just didn't have any experience playing one, especially with how GODza forces him to play prince roles over and over. But oh how the poet thrives, eagerly accepting the role of Ophelia in their newest troupe play with rendition of Hamlet as a theme. Even so as he began to recite Ophelia’s lines perfectly, with such an overflowing passion that it took a moment for Tasuku to remember that Arisugawa really _is_ a professional in his line of work.

And indeed, he sparkles, just like he once did in Adeyaka.

_“There's fennel for you, and columbines. There's rue for you, and here's some for me. We may call it herb of grace o' Sundays....”_

Words are overflowing from the rose-colored lips as he goes forth with their dress rehearsal. Tasuku knows nothing about make-up, but Izumida sure picked a colour that made Arisugawa’s lips even more prominent and plump. Rurikawa chose the classic look of Ophelia for the costume, opting light blue for Arisugawa’s gown. His wig was in the same color of his original hair, soft, dark purple locks flowing and stopped just right on his hips. His annoying longer bang is hidden within the curls, and was adorned with soft-white flower pins.

If he had eyes for beauty, Tasuku might call Arisugawa _enchanting_.

“He really is graceful as a woman, don’t you think?” A soft voice chuckles next to him as they go behind the stage to prepare for their next scene. Azuma had taken upon the role of Queen Gertude, meanwhile he was left with the role of Hamlet. Minagi had tweaked the story, making Hamlet to be so hopelessly fallen in love with Ophelia, that he is very heartbroken when Ophelia dies. Tasuku stares at the silver-haired man. “He is. Arisugawa sure prepared for his role well.”

Another chuckle. “Oh, Tasuku. You know that’s not what I meant.” He patted his shoulder, even as the scene moved to Ophelia’s most crucial scene. Tasuku decided that he could ignore the heat that rises to his cheek, and turns his gaze towards Arisugawa.

He took a sharp breath. He may not know about death yet, not in a familiar way. But the way Arisugawa displayed how Ophelia had fallen to the brook and drowned…

Tasuku might have described death as something _beautiful_.

Later, after their curtain call and after talk is finished and they’re ready to go for their routine drink, Arisugawa will seamlessly step into his side, his gaze warm and knowing. And Tasuku would look down, for once not having a scathing remark about the way the man beside him immediately launched his poetry.

And as he stares at Arisugawa, words that he doesn’t understand the meaning to coming out from his mouth, he ponders. Maybe he can understand what Arisugawa meant by art, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Tasuku is secretly head-over-heels towards Homare and everyone knows it but him. I love this awkward man.


End file.
